Confieso
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Confieso que tuve que arrancarte para darme cuenta que no vivo sin tí. Confieso que te amaba en silencio y decidí no buscarte más. Confieso que moría cada día un poco más sólo por verte sonreir. No sé como pero el tiempo cambió las cosas. Y ahora ambos...


**VOLVI…ok, eso es algo obvio… en fin. Esto a continuación es, bueno, algo parecido a un songfic, ¡es que no pude aguantar las ganas de subirlo! En sí, como se habrán dado cuenta, contiene tres parejas: el IchixRika (síiii), TsunaxTouko y EndoxAki, puro hetero. Ya saben, todo lo que me digan es visto con buena cara. Inazuma Eleven le pertenece a Level-5 (y eso me desanima).**

_**Me fui el día más triste del mundo**_

_**Y tuve que descubrir como vivir**_

_**Sin ti cada segundo**_

Créeme loca pero te puedo asegurar que desde el primer día que te vi, me impactó todo de ti. La seguridad con al que caminabas, tu mirada profunda, tranquila pero siempre perseverante. Tu rostro jamás se apagó de la luz que llevabas a cada paso que dabas. Amar es haberte conocido, porque despertaste en mi sentimientos tan extraños como hermosos que ni yo sabía qué hacer con ellos. Dejarte ir no era una opción para mí o por lo menos saber tu nombre. _"Ichinose"_ que nombre tan magnífico, seguro que en la antigüedad ese era el nombre de un guerrero o de un dios.

Con el paso del tiempo hasta compañeros de equipo fuimos pero se formó una barrera entre nosotros. Sí, actuabas como siempre pero la verdad nunca me consideraste algo más. No te pedía que me pidieras matrimonio. Lo único que quería es que confiaras en mí como en cualquier otro del equipo. Yo me alejé, mi meta era sólo jugar football para apoyar a mi equipo y poco a podo dejé de buscarte. La peor decisión de tomé, el peor día de mi vida pero el futuro o lo que yo creía de él no me dejaban voltear atrás.

_**Me fui a caminar en el frio**_

_**A veces para aprender como volar**_

_**Hay que saltar al vacio.**_

Ya estoy acostumbrada a que me digan que debería ser un poco más femenina, que no me comporte tanto como un chico y que empiece a demostrar que puedo ser una buena mujercita. A todos les respondía _"A mí qué más me da"_… hasta el día que te conocí. No cambié tan radicalmente pero frente a ti trataba de verme un poco vulnerable a veces, te hacía ver que necesitaba ayuda en las prácticas, cuando me di cuenta que te quería no me importó romper la máscara de rudeza y orgullo que creé desde que era niña, todos esos años de verme fuerte, hábil y hasta un punto soberbia los tiré a la basura con el solo objetivo de que me notaras, de que por un segundo me viera reflejada en tus ojos, ver mi reflejo en ti era como verlo en el mismísimo mar.

Pero los días pasaron y me iba dando cuenta que simplemente no me querías, otra meta más llegó a mí; olvidarte. Tendría que verte ya que jugábamos en el mismo equipo pero terminado los partidos te daría la espalda, quizá la decepción de no tenerte me volvió egoísta. Ese día aprendí que me había equivocado, gracias por enseñarme los defectos del amor, solo puedes tener un lugar para mí… mi más amado error.

_**Y aprendí tanto de lo que quiero ser**_

_**Y no hay día en que no pensara en ti**_

_**Nunca deje de buscar como volver**_

_**Y lo he logrado por ti**_

Dulce, tierna y confiable; esas son las cosas que toda la gente me dice, no es vanidad y lo sabes, si es que todavía recuerdas que existo, que estoy a tu lado. Que era de las mejores personas que pudo haber conocido, que siempre tengo una sonrisa que regalar y aún así no me seco de alegría, entonces respóndeme, si piensas eso de mi ¿Por qué no me notas? ¿Enserio un deporte puede cegar tanto a alguien para notar que hay alguien que daría hasta el cielo por ti? La única solución que encontré fue hacerme casi a tu imagen y semejanza.

Una vez escuché una frase con la cuál me sentí tan conectada: No dejas de amar a alguien, simplemente aprendes a vivir sin él. En un amanecer no recuerdo hace cuanto me di por vencida, dejaba desangrar al corazón y encima le ponía una venda oprimiéndolo, una venda cada vez que te apoyaba en cada partido "Sólo con una amiga". Me regañaba internamente cuando escribía tu nombre en la oscuridad. Me comportaba como tu, siempre animada y siempre contigo en mi mente. Y el no poder quitarte era lo que más me dolía.

_**Estoy contigo otra vez**_

_**Entiendo cuál es el rumbo**_

_**Sonrío y puedo creer que puede ser**_

_**Que tú y yo estamos juntos**_

Confieso que al principio te veía como…una niña, exactamente igual a las demás niñas. No me di cuenta pero día a día te convertiste en mi maestra, siempre me enseñabas algo nuevo, y me di cuenta que fui un tonto al creerte igual a las demás.

Todavía recuerdo algo que dijiste el día que te conocí en aquel partido _"No me daré por vencida hasta el último segundo" _y por un lado fue cierto. En cada partido dabas lo mejor de ti, una troyana en batalla, pero eso me hizo notar la distancia entre los dos.

No me di cuenta cuando formamos aquella fortaleza separada de los dos, me di cuenta que quería derribarla ¿Para qué? Para tenerte junto a mí. La tiré, te miré a los ojos, la muralla caída me mostró el sendero que quería, y al final de ella estabas tú. Sonreí, me miraste y parece que comprendiste, "You and me", no importa si lo decía hasta en portugués, descubriste mis intenciones. Te abracé y me dijiste que sí. Caminamos juntos hacía un atardecer, el primero juntos y lo vimos morir, mientras nacía nuestro amor.

_**Y ahora que estamos aquí**_

_**Se ha vuelto todo tan claro**_

_**Confieso que estando lejos aprendí**_

_**Que quiero estar a tu lado**_

¿Por qué ya no me hablabas? ¿Por qué ya no me regañabas cuando decía alguna tontería? ¿Por qué tus ojos estaban secos de vida y rojos de tristeza? Lo mismo le pasaba a Ichinose, parecía la niñera de Rika, todo el día siguiéndole ¿Cómo yo? Bajé la cabeza y lo entendí, lo que hace un par de minutos me contó Endo _"Una niña por muy distante que sea no refleja de la nada una sonrisa rota" _Y después se fue que porque descubrió algo de Aki o algo así.

Comprendí que tú gritabas más fuerte que las olas al chocar contra las rocas.

Al final de la práctica aquel día te tomé por la muñeca, tú no dijiste nada, tomé tu mejilla y te besé la frente. Ni yo estaba muy seguro de por qué hice eso. Será porque desde que no te veía sonreír fue como si te hubieras ido, ahora tenía la oportunidad de traerte de vuelta. Me di cuenta que al principio yo fui el que iba alejando poco a poco, creo que el estar tanto tiempo en el mar me está provocando el mismo efecto que las olas, pero prométeme que nunca me soltarás. Me miraste y te rompiste, lloraste acomodada en mi pecho, también me dolió verte pero me hizo más feliz el que el estar sólo los dos así quería que fuera por siempre. Siempre estar a tu lado.

_**Hoy vi el mejor día de mi vida**_

_**No fue difícil pues se que siempre hay una luz encendida**_

_**Hoy vi, que ya estabas esperando**_

_**Tomé tu mano y dijiste suavemente "Por qué tardaste tanto".**_

Te busqué por todas partes, de camino a tu casa, en los vestidores en el club hasta en la escuela. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? Te tenía a mi lado y pensaba que eras alguien más en el equipo, pero no es así. Eres la niña que quiero tome mi corazón y lo arrulle en esos brazos tan cálidos tuyos. Quiero perderme en tus ojos, ser el que provoque tu angelical risa y con el que sueñas después de una sonrisa. Quien tome tu mano sin impostar los huracanes y mareas.

Te encontré pero no te dije nada, y tampoco te dejé hablar. Un poco temerosa volteaste tu níveo rostro hacia mí, y fue como encender una luz, la luz más reconfortante y tierna que alguien puede encontrar, no sé en que segundo te besé pero no opusiste resistencia, nos separamos bastante sonrojados, me dijiste que por qué me había tardado tanto. Y te respondí que era un estúpido pero no tanto para dejarte ir, me regalaste otra de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustan; las tuyas. Y tomé tu mano, caminamos largo rato y sin rumbo, no importaba donde estuviéramos, siempre y cuando estuviera contigo era como estar en el cielo. Eres mi luz y mi razón…y por nada del mundo dejaré que se apague.

_**Y aprendí tanto de lo que quiero ser**_

_**Y no hay día en que no pensara en ti**_

_**Nunca deje de buscar como volver**_

_**Y lo he logrado por ti**_

Rika, fuiste mi motivo para salir adelante. No sabes como te agradezco que me dejes cuidarte. Te prometo que haré todo lo posible por hacerte feliz, dar mi vida por ti no sería sacrificio. Espero que estés lista porque nunca me alejaré de ti. Te asfixiaré de abrazos pero fuera de eso quiero que confíes plenamente en mí como yo confío en ti lo cuál es un verdadero placer. Aunque me haya tardado en darme cuenta realmente siento, y estoy seguro de que te quiero en mi vida. Que rías conmigo, que llores en mi hombro, llevarte en hombros cuando estés cansada. Simplemente quiero ser tu otra mitad…o tu querido.

Ichinose, ahora te das cuenta que tantas cosas maravillosas siento por ti que me hiciste dar por vencida prácticamente en un instante al proponerme olvidarte y aprender a estar sin ti. Y que bueno que lo hice. Te confieso que en un momento no te creí, no entendí cuando me miraste. Lo comprendí hasta que te vi sonreír. Sólo tú puedes transmitir ese amor por medio de gestos. Te llevaré de la mano entre los males. Te protegeré en tiempo de guerra y te consolaré hasta el último día. Quiero ser todo de ti. Tú también me enseñaste muchas cosas, la primera claro que fue amar. Aprendí que me va a ser imposible dejarte de querer, aunque no necesito de eso. Me enseñaste el camino de regreso a la felicidad, y todo gracias a ti.

_**Estoy contigo otra vez**_

_**Entiendo cual es el rumbo**_

_**Sonrío y puedo creer que puede ser**_

_**Que tú y yo estamos juntos**_

Touko, siento mucho haberte hecho sufrir todo este tiempo. Es que…cuando gritabas mi nombre inconscientemente me alejaba más hacia la orilla. Y te dejaba ahí, haciendo que las lágrimas se combinaran con el mar. Pero si me dejas remediarlo juraré que siempre te tendré. Ya ni mi tabla se surf será mi mayor acompañante. Y no quiero que suene egoísta pero ahora quiero ser tu sombra.

Quiero verme en tus ojos, quiero que tus labios sean mi droga. Y si nos vamos por los verdaderos sueños, quiero casarme contigo, jurarte amor eterno cerca del mar. Tener una casa cerca de la bahía con un jardín tan grande como tu hermosura y flores tan coloridas como tus mejillas.

No tengo nada que perdonarte, Tsunami. Yo soy la que tengo que preguntarme en qué estaba pensando, si es que de verdad tenía sentido común. Por como soy lo más lógico debió haber sido luchar por ti desde un principio, y en el caso de ser rechazada seguro saldría adelante.

Afortunadamente no fue así, fuiste la primera persona en conocerme vulnerable. No lo podía evitar, estar cerca de ti me debilitaba el cuerpo pero a la vez me daba fuerza interna. Eres mi soporte en general Estoy contigo ahora, es todo lo que en verdad importa. Y estoy segura que el único sendero a seguir es al que tú me lleves. Ese siempre será el correcto. En el que estemos juntos.

_**Y ahora que estamos aquí**_

_**Se ha vuelto todo tan claro**_

_**Confieso que estando lejos aprendí**_

_**Que quiero estar a tu lado**_

Aki, teniéndote a mi lado todas mis preocupaciones se van. Y es gracioso porque ahora que lo pienso fue así desde un principio. Al hablar contigo o solo el hecho de que me escucharas después de los partidos o las prácticas era como si pensara que todo estaría bien y que nunca más habría problemas. Te agradezco por eso. Lo mejor que me pasó fue haberme quitado la venda que tenía y realmente mirar a mi lado, porque siempre estabas ahí.

Pero en un sentido bastante extraño agradezco haberme tardado, si no me hubiera dado cuenta de que eras vital para mi creo que jamás habría encontrado el verdadero sentido y sendero de mi vida. En ti encontré los dos; mi camino, y mi verdadero objetivo; amarte solo a ti.

Ni en mis mejores sueños me imaginé este momento, Endo. Cualquier poema que te dediqué en silencio tiempo atrás se queda corto a comparación de que estés aquí, abrazándome, admirando el horizonte junto a mí. Que me hayas demostrado que en verdad me amas, y que no pasé noches en vela solo por una ilusión sin sentido ni futuro. No puedo evitar llorar al recordar aquel momento. Donde sentí tus labios sobre los míos nos miramos y nos dijimos tantas cosas. Caminamos un largo tiempo, al estar contigo pareciera que el reloj no sabe caminar. Te juro que será mi momento favorito, es que simplemente no puedo evitar estremecerme cada vez que acuerdo. Será como una película que pase por mi cabeza una y otra vez y nunca me aburrirá

Ahora estamos aquí, no importa tiempo ni lugar. Nos tenemos el uno al otro y eso significa tenerlo todo. Sólo déjame permanecer a tu lado y ahora no me importaría morir, sé que caería en tus brazos. Pero para eso falta mucho ni en trescientas vidas más dejaría de amarte. Y aprovecharé ahora que te tengo aquí.

**La primera vez que oí esta canción dije: "¡Oh, Por Dios! Tengo que escribir algo con esto" y así nació. Si medio se confundieron (lo cual dudo) el orden es Rika-Touko-Aki-Ichinose-Tsunami-Endo y las parejas. A mí me gustó como quedó pero no sé ustedes. Nos vemos peeero...antes de irme ¿****Han leído "inazuma eleven hearthwarming histories"****? Porque si no…ESTA GENIAL. Es de Yucenkio pero de verdad lo recomiendo, sin duda. Ahora sí…me voy. Paz.**


End file.
